


时间的碎片 x1

by Rolyyy



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolyyy/pseuds/Rolyyy
Summary: Once before 3389





	时间的碎片 x1

罗索向来讨厌战斗。  
不只他一个人，从浮空城来的精英们都是如此。比起拿着武器粗野地砍杀敌性生物，还是呆在充满了不知名试剂气味的实验室中研究样本更合他的心意。只不过在D中队，没有人能够完全不沾血腥，即使是随队工程师也是如此。

罗索向来享受战斗。  
没有系统的训练和强健的体魄，当他不得不亲自去与敌性生物作战时，罗索必须靠药物提升体能。那些药物多半掺杂兴奋剂一类的东西，药效还格外持久。有时伯恩哈德帮着他把装了太多样本的箱子抱回房间，罗索仍然处于药物与杀戮带来的兴奋感当中。

比如今天。  
大门在伯恩哈德放下箱子的一刹那轰然关闭，苍白纤细的手指扯住他的领带。罗索几乎是急不可待地凑上他的嘴唇。  
这个吻激烈而富有掠夺性，灵活的舌头扫过伯恩哈德口腔与齿列，带着药物残存的苦涩。很快伯恩哈德反过来掌控主动权，加深了这个亲吻。他们一边保持着唇舌的接触，一边推推搡搡走进卧室，滚在床上。  
纠缠的舌头终于分开时两人都有点喘息，衣服也很凌乱。墨绿的长外套和深色的连队制服很快被脱下，两双手套也搁在一边。罗索换了个姿势，骑在伯恩哈德身上，俯下身去舔舐他胸口的旧伤。这次作战两个人都幸运地没有受伤，可上次的伤口还没有完全长好。麻痒与些微的疼痛一起袭来，伯恩哈德感到有一股热度涌向下腹。  
罗索显然也注意到了逐渐坚硬起来的某个部位。他罕见地露出一个玩味的微笑，低头含住了它。  
他今天的兴致显然很高。工程师那能够吐出犀利言辞的银舌头如今尽职尽责地服务着战士，对冠状沟和头部都照顾得无微不至。伯恩哈德下意识地伸手在他颈侧的性感带摩挲。  
工程师被这样的举动取悦了。他挑起眼看了一眼伯恩哈德，在他硬挺的头部印了一个奖励性质的亲吻，然后把它吐了出来。  
“……给我润滑。”被情欲熏染的声音带着明显的沙哑，这反倒让他显得柔和了一些。  
伯恩哈德从床头柜的抽屉中翻找出了润滑剂和套子，罗索几乎是迫不及待地抢了过去。尽管有着润滑，后穴在触及到罗索自己微凉的手指时还是本能地收缩了一下。  
“这么急？”伯恩哈德的声音较往常也低沉一些。他凑过去，在罗索苍白的肌肤上印下一串红痕，从颈侧到锁骨，再到胸前的两点，双手触碰敏感的腰侧。  
“……你是……哈啊、是来做爱的，还是……唔……来说话的……”一句话被喘息与压抑不住的低吟分得支离破碎，伯恩哈德用吻封住了他的嘴。  
卧室安静多了，只有淫靡的水声与床铺轻微的晃动。  
当罗索终于抬了抬腰，示意自己已经准备好了的时候，伯恩哈德挺身进入那处湿热泥泞的场所。罗索经过改造的手指忍不住放出一小点电流。

长夜漫漫，他们还有很多时间。

那之后又有无数次并肩作战，无数次放纵大胆的夜晚。在朦胧的温存中，伯恩哈德和罗索几乎都产生了一种错觉。那错觉拥有美好的名字，如同菟丝子一般探出柔软的触须，缠裹在心脏周围。

多年以后，当伯恩哈德·塞佛特中队长在The Eye中面对龙火时，他将想起很久之前他第一次遇到自己的随队工程师的那个下午。

End.


End file.
